Mais à qui il est ce test ?
by Raiu-chan
Summary: Tsuna trouve un test de grossesse au manoir. Rien de trés sensationel, sauf quand tous le monde croit qu'il est à lui... Mais franchement, à qui il est ce test ? Pour le découvrir, venez lire.


**Disclaimer**: Les personnages sont à Akira Amano mais ce délire sort tout droit de mon esprit malade. XD

**Note:** voilà un délire qui n'a aucun intérêt à part faire rire j'espère du moins, sinon je me suis totalement foiré. XD Bon, je blablate pas plus. Ah et merci à **Akatsuki Akisa** qui à fait ma beta-reader pour ce on-shot. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Un jour, dans le manoir que Tsuna et ses gardiens partageaient depuis que le châtain était devenu le Decimo à dix-sept ans et que la malédiction des arcobalenos avait été brisée, leurs rendant formes adultes, le gardien du ciel se réveilla un peu dans le cirage. Il avait très mal dormit la veille parce qu'il avait dû fuir Hibari et Mukuro. Ses deux gardiens avaient l'air bien décidés à lui faire des choses pas très catholiques. Ce qui l'avait sauvé, c'était que les deux gardiens s'étaient battus pour savoir qui aurait Tsuna en premier. Le gardien du ciel avait donc put fuit loin d'eux et s'était réfugié dans une chambre d'ami du manoir.<p>

Il alla jusqu'à la salle de bain, prit une bonne douche pour se réveiller, surtout que Reborn devait venir le voir en fin de journée et on ne sait jamais, ça pouvait finir en entrainement intensif. Une fois lavé, il commença à s'habiller mais son pied buta contre la poubelle qui tomba par terre, répandant son contenu sur le sol. Le gardien du ciel soupira et ramassa les déchets, remettant machinalement tout le contenu sans faire attention à ce que c'était. Il sursauta quand il entendit un bruit d'explosion dans le salon et, ne voulant pas retrouver une partie du manoir en morceau, descendit en vitesse en bas. Une fois arrivé, il aperçut Gokudera entrain d'essayer de tuer Mukuro, l'explosion était surement dû à sa dynamite.

-Gokudera-kun ! Mukuro !

Les deux combattants se tournèrent vers lui et le gardien de la tempête laissa tomber bien vite l'illusionniste pour se précipiter vers son boss.

-Juudaime ! Vous avez bien dormi ?

-Oui mais pourquoi vous vous battiez ? Demanda Tsuna qui regardait le buffet du salon réduit en cendre. Pauvre meuble, il l'avait acheté la semaine dernière.

Le fumeur suivi le regard de son boss et sembla un peu gêné. Il s'inclina devant le châtain.

-Toute mes excuses Juudaime ! Mais ce connard d'ananas vous manquait de respect ! Répondit-il en lançant un regard assassin à Mukuro.

Ce dernier sourit comme d'habitude avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé, ignorant superbement le regard du métisse.

-Kufufufu~ Je n'ai fais que dire que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que je ne « possède » ton corps.

La manière dont il avait prononcé le mot « possédé » était plus que douteuse et Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de frissonner. D'ailleurs, la façon dont Hibari, qui était au fond de la pièce, le regardait lui laissait croire que le gardien des nuages voulait faire pareille que son ennemi.

Pourquoi ses gardiens ne pouvaient-ils pas se trouver une copine et lui foutre la paix ?

-Tsuna qu'est ce que tu tiens dans la main ? Demanda joyeusement Yamamoto qui s'était rapproché de son ami.

Le jeune boss remarqua qu'il tenait en effet quelque chose dans la main, qui provenait surement de la poubelle et qu'il avait embarqué avec lui au moment de l'explosion. Il regarda l'objet ne comprenant pas à quoi il servait. Ça avait la forme d'un thermomètre mais avec une sorte de bande en papier au bout de couleur rose. Mais quand il releva la tête, Tsuna croise le regard effaré de Gokudera et celui surpris mais amusé de Mukuro.

-Euh...Quoi ? Fit le gardien du ciel.

Gokudera se précipita limite sur lui, prenant ses mains dans les siennes, les yeux pratiquement en larmes.

-Juudaime ! Je suis tellement content pour vous !

-He ?

-Oya oya, j'en connais qui ne se sont pas protégés. Dit en se moquant ouvertement l'illusionniste avant de se tourner vers Hibari. J'espère que ce n'est pas toi qui m'a coupé l'herbe sous le pied.

Un regard de glace accueilli cette question mais il reporta son attention sur Tsuna qui ne comprenait rien du tout. Apparemment, Yamamoto et Ryohei ne semblaient pas plus avancé que lui.

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe à l'extrême ? Brailla le gardien du soleil.

Le métisse le regarda comme si s'était un abruti fini et c'est ce qu'il pensé d'ailleurs...

-Ca...Il prend l'objet des mains de Tsuna. C'est un test de grossesse, Tête de Gazon !

Le jeune parrain écarquilla les yeux: un test de grossesse ? Mais qu'est ce que ça faisait au manoir ? Il n'y avait pratiquement que des garçons au manoir et ils ne ramenaient jamais de filles. Kyoko et Haru n'était pas venus depuis une semaine et I-Pin était en Chine avec Lambo.

Alors que Tsuna cherchait qui pouvait bien être enceint, il senti Yamamoto lui tapoter le dos.

-Hahaha félicitation Tsuna !

-T'es vraiment extrême Sawada !

-Hein ? Répondit intelligemment le jeune boss.

Mukuro posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tsuna, s'attirant immédiatement plusieurs regard noir.

_Dis moi Tsunayoshi-kun qui est la personne qui t'as ravit ta virginité avant moi et l'alouette ?

Le gardien du ciel piqua un fard monumental avant de se dégager vivement de l'illusionniste.

-Qu...Quoi ?

-Mukuro, enfoiré ! Tu n'as pas a demandé ça au Juudaime ! Rétorqua Gokudera mais il tourna la tête vers Tsuna et lui chuchota à l'oreille

-Dites Juudaime, à moi vous pouvez bien me le dire...

Tsuna, toujours aussi rouge, secoua vivement la tête.

-Mais avec personne !

-Kufufufu~ Immaculé conception ? Impossible. Dit Mukuro qui prenait visiblement plaisir à se moquer du japonais.

-Imma-quoi ?

-Laisse tomber, c'est trop compliqué pour toi Tête de Gazon. Répondit Gokudera avant de s'engueuler avec Ryohei qui n'aimait pas beaucoup ne rien comprendre.

-Allons Tsuna, tu peux bien nous le dire. Fit Yamamoto, piqué par la curiosité.

Tous les gardiens, même Hibari se rapprochèrent de leurs boss, attendant une réponse. Le châtain, les regarda avec des yeux rond: ils croyaient vraiment qu'il était enceint ?

-Les gars...Fit Tsuna un peu excédé par le comportement de ses amis. Vous oubliez pas un truc ?

Ils secouèrent négativement la tête et le gardien du ciel préféra éluder la question de l'illusionniste qui concernait la position du kama sutra dans laquelle il avait perdu sa première fois.

-Je suis un homme. Fit Tsuna en espérant que cela suffirait.

-Et ?

Devant le « Et » presque unanime de ses gardiens, le châtain ne plus s'empêcher de hurler.

-ET DEPUIS QUAND LES HOMMES PEUVENT TOMBER ENCEINT ? ! ? !

Ce coup si, c'est un « Oooh » de compréhension qui se fit entendre et le gardien de la tempête se sentit pour le coup vraiment stupide de s'être laisser emporter dans un raisonnement irrationnel.

Mukuro et Hibari se sentirent pareil mais ils ne le montrèrent pas, il en allait de leurs réputation quand même. Finalement, c'est la voix de Ryohei qui brisa le silence.

-Ben du coup...Il est à qui ce test ?

-C'est qui la dernière fille à être venue au manoir récemment ? Demanda Yamamoto.

-Chrome Dokuro. Lanca Hibari qui se désintéressait complétement du test vu qu'il n'appartenait pas à son pseudo boss.

Tous se tournèrent vers l'illusionniste qui avait légèrement pâlit, ils savaient que Mukuro était très protecteur avec sa jeune protégée, agissant comme un grand frère. La preuve, il avait même voulu castrer Ken quand celui ci s'était mis à tourner un peu trop autour de Chrome. Puis un rictus effrayant apparut sur le visage du gardien de la brume.

-Kufufufu~ J'espère que ce n'est pas l'un d'entre vous qui a attenté à la pureté de ma petite Chrome ?

-Hiiiii ! Mais non !

-Bien...Maintenant excusez moi, il faut que j'aille massacrer l'un des membres de la Varia.

-He ? Attend Mukuro !

C'est comme ça que tous les gardiens, mis à part Hibari, se mirent à poursuivre l'illusionniste qui courrait jusqu'au manoir japonais de la Varia. Il défonça limite la porte et tomba sur Lussuria qui se faisait les ongles.

-Vongola ? Mais qu'est ce que vous faite là ? Demanda-t-il sans se préoccuper de l'aura noir de Mukuro.

-Où est ma petite Chrome ?

-Chrome-chan ? Elle est dans le jardin avec Fran et Bel. Je crois qu'il y a aussi Squalo... Puis le gardien du soleil de la Varia s'aperçut de la présence de Ryohei et se dandina dans le canapé.

-Ryo-chan ! Je suis tellement content que tu sois là !

Le boxeur se décomposa et il partit en courant hors du manoir, poursuivis par Lussuria qui battait des mains, faisant sécher ses ongles en même temps. L'illusionniste haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le jardin suivis par les autres. Ils trouvèrent Chrome entrain de parler avec Fran et Belphegor, même si lui s'amusait plus à planté des couteaux dans le chapeau de son collègue de la brume qu'autre chose. La jeune fille se tourna vers son sauveur quand elle l'entendit arriver mais ne comprit pas pourquoi il avait l'air en colère

-Mukuro-sama ?

L'illusionniste s'approcha d'elle et posa dans un claquement sonore ses mains à plat sur la table, fusillant Bel et Fran du regard. Il prit une grande inspiration pour que Chrome ne pense pas qu'il était en colère contre elle.

-Dis moi ma petite Chrome, est ce que cet objet est à toi ? Il lui montra le test et après avoir compris de quoi il s'agissait, la jeune femme rougit d'un coup.

-N...Non ! J'ai même encore jamais... Chrome ne termina pas sa phrase, vraiment gênée que tout le monde la regarde.

Le jeune homme au yeux vairons parut satisfait et il lui reprit le test des mains. Son disciple tapota l'épaule de la jeune femme dans un rare moment où son côté je m'en-foutiste s'atténuait un peu. Puis, il regarda son maître.

-Shisho, je sais que vous êtes un pervers mais pourquoi vous vous baladez avec un test de grossesse ?

Pour toute réponse, Fran se prit un coup de trident dans le chapeau de la part de son maître. C'est Yamamoto qui lui répondit.

-Hahaha. En faite, Tsuna a trouvé ce test et on ne sait pas à qui il est.

-VOIIII ! Connard de boss ! !

Tous se tournèrent vers Squalo qui venait de se prendre un verre d'alcool en pleine tronche depuis la fenêtre. En fait, Xanxus, qui en avait vraiment marre de signer des dossiers toutes la journée, avait décidé d'emmerder son second préféré en le prenant pour cible.

-Je vais te tuer !

-Je descend, on va voir ça déchet. Répondit Xanxus avant de quitter sa fenêtre.

Les deux autres membres de la Varia les ignorèrent bien vite, habitué à ce genre de spectacle. Même si Belphegor s'amusait toujours à savoir si Squalo aller finir oui ou non en steak de requin.

-Tiens, ça me rappelle que ces tarées sont venus au manoir récemment. Fit Gokudera en allumant une cigarette.

Le blond se tourna vers Fran, son sourire s'agrandissant encore plus alors qu'il le prenait dans ses bras pour le tripoter allégrement sous le regard complétement indifférent de l'illusionniste de la Varia.

-Ushishishishi~Je savais bien que les grenouilles pouvaient tomber enceint.

-Vous raconter n'importe quoi Sempaï. Répondit Fran alors que les mains du blond s'étaient posées sur le ventre de son amant.

-Voi ! Qu'est ce vous racontez encore comme connerie ? Demanda Squalo qui s'était rapproché de la table.

Les personnes présentes lui expliquèrent ce qui se passait et le gardien de la pluie Varia ne put s'empêcher de lancer coup d'œil suspicieux à Fran. Il l'avait toujours trouvé bizarre et en plus il était illusionniste: si ça se trouve, c'était une fille caché par une puissante illusion. Quoique Mukuro leur aurait dit...Non, il aurait capable de leur dissimulé juste pour leur causer des emmerdes.

-Il est pas à toi ce test, déchet ? Fit tout d'un coup la voix de Xanxus qui venait de surgir derrière le groupe.

-Ushishishi~ S'est vrai qu'avec ses cheveux longs, y a de quoi avoir des doutes. Rajouta Bel qui voyait là une occasion parfaite pour se moquer de Squalo.

Bizarrement cette scène rappela à Tsuna celle qui s'était jouée un peu plus tôt dans la journée. C'est fou comment ses gardiens ou encore la Varia pouvaient oublier les lois élémentaires de la biologie humaine que l'ont apprend quand on est gamin.

-VOI ! ! Je suis un mec abruti ! Tu es bien placé pour le savoir !

Ah, apparemment Squalo était la deuxième personne à se souvenir que deux hommes ne peuvent pas tomber enceint. Le sourire diabolique du boss de la Varia fit frissonner l'épéiste et il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de fermer sa gueule.

-Oui d'ailleurs tu vas venir avec moi en haut déchet.

Avant que les autres ne puissent comprendre le Squale se fit embarquer en version sac à patates (un très beau sac à patates d'ailleurs) par Xanxus qui retourna rapidement dans le manoir. Les gardiens Vongola décidèrent de partir, à prés tout, aucune fille ne vivait au manoir de la Varia. Chrome rentra avec eux puisque Belphegor voulait voir si le prince qu'il était pouvait défier les limites de la biologie en mettant enceint fois de retour au manoir, ils y retrouvèrent Hibari et Ryohei. La question du test se posait toujours mais pour le coup, tout le monde séchait complétement quant à son propriétaire.

-Moi je dis que c'est une femme de ménage qui l'a oublié ici quand elle est venus ici. Lanca Gokudera qui était revenus dans des explications logiques et rationnelles.

-Aucune femmes de ménages n'ai venus ici depuis une semaine. Elles ont eut peur quand Hibari-san et Mukuro ont défoncé un mur. Rappela Tsuna qui d'ailleurs désespèrait de trouver une nouvelle agence pour leurs en envoyer.

Ils continuèrent à chercher une bonne demie-heure jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Reborn, Colonello et Lal Mich les rejoignirent dans le salon.

-Qu'est ce que vous faîtes tous là ? Demanda l'ex-arcobaleno du soleil, un petit peu étonné de tous les voir dans le salon sans s'étriper même si du côté du gardiens des nuages et de la brume ce n'était pas loin d'être le cas.

-Ben en fait...Tsuna se gratta l'arrière de la tête avant de montrer le test de grossesse à son tuteur. On à trouvé ça et on ne sait pas à qui c'est.

Reborn haussa les épaules mais Lal pâlit un peu avec de rougir presque immédiatement. Il arracha le test des mains de Tsuna avant de lui administrer ses baffes spéciales comme quand elle l'entrainait dans le futur. Gokudera se précipita sur son boss qui était entrain d'agoniser sur le sol alors que les autres regardaient Lal.

-Depuis quand tu fouilles dans les poubelles Sawada ? ! Cria la jeune femme en rangeant le test dans sa poche.

-Mais...J'ai pas fais exprès...

Colonello passa ses bras autours de la taille de Lal Mich et cette dernière rougit légèrement. Il leur fit un grand sourire.

-En fait, ce test est à Lal, kora ! Elle l'a utilisé la dernière fois qu'on est venus avec les autres ex-arcobaleno pour vous remercier de nous avoir libéré de la malédiction. Ah ! Il est de moi ! Kora !

Ils regardèrent tous Lal qui frappait Colonello pour avoir tout révélé. Tsuna, après s'être relevé, souria en comprenant.

-Ah, mais félicitation Lal !

-Le mystère du test est résolu. Fit Gokudera qui était bien content de savoir à qui appartenait cet l'objet.

Tous félicitèrent la futur maman à part Mukuro et Hibari qui étaient sortis dehors pour se battre pour une quelconque raison mais qui impliquait apparemment leur pseudo boss. Tsuna lâcha un soupir épuisé: tant de désordre pour rien. Il se retourna quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna vers Ryohei qui lui demanda, l'air légèrement préoccuper, ce qui étonna le châtain:

-Sawada, Lal Mich, c'était bien le bébé avec des lunettes bizarre à l'extrême qui était venus une fois au collège ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Mais c'était pas un mec ?

Tsuna soupira: la fin de soirée allait être longue.

-Tiens, c'est vrai ça. Fit Yamamoto qui avait entendu la question du gardien du soleil.

Très longue.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère ce délire vous à plus et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça illumine ma journée ( oui, même les méchantes, je suis masochiste X). See you again !<p> 


End file.
